Unexpected Bliss
by SexyDracoFan
Summary: This would be a Dramione, after the War of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is changing for the better, but nobody is letting him. One girl in particular has an eye on him, but why? I'm not that great summary, but hopefully my story will be better. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Some background for this story:  
The Wizarding War is just over and everyone is about to come back and repeat their year. My own version for part of the story. Also I, in no way, own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

~Draco POV~  
My name Draco, Draco Malfoy, the son in one of the most prestigious and powerful families in all of the Wizarding World. That was what I thought before Voldemort, (yes I said his name) had forced me to be part of his pathetic scheme. The worst part, my sorry excuse of a father supported him to the end. I'm barely 17 and I had to kill one of the greatest wizards alive, not that I would admit that to anyone. Since the war, I haven't been able to sleep peacefully at night. Dark images haunt me, the screaming, pain, agony, of watching people die. The disgust in everyone's eyes to see me walk to the other side, toward the enemy. Family members bloody bodies, lying motionlessly on the ground, reminding me of all the damage I've done. Waking up with sweat dripping from my forehead, ghastly pale, as if all the life had been sucked right out of me. Each time, the experience never failed to frighten me. My so called father is in Azkaban, where he should have been from the beginning. My mother was admitted into St. Mongus after hearing this news, and I live alone in this tragically depressing mansion along with some house elves. My best mate, Blaise Zabini, is the only one I have left, in a way. He was neutral during the war, but that doesn't mean it didn't affect him as the rest of us. He lost his little sister, she killed in a cross-fire between some sadist death eaters. He's a rich pureblood which made him, and a few others, 'acceptable' as they said it, to associate with me.  
", your letter has arrived." said the house elf.  
" Thanks." the look on his face didn't falter a bit. I never cared for status as much as my father did; it was just a rule he drilled into me to keep my blood 'clean'.  
"You may leave now."  
He bowed once and made his way out.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
I welcome you back to repeat your year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last years events had taken away valuable learning time and it would be my most pleasure to welcome you back. You have been through a lot and I do give my uttermost apologies, the war has taken away many things, but we have to stay strong. On a brighter notice it is my honor to announce that you have been chosen as Head Boy this year. I will deliver the badge in the Heads Compartment where you will meet the Head Girl. Again, I'm sorry and wish to see you.  
Sincerely, Headmistress McGonagall

Another year at the one place that reminds me who I am. The place where everyone hates me and would do anything to stay away. Where they despise even looking at me. Indeed that sounds delightful; however, anything is better than this cold, almost abandoned mansion, where not the slightest bit of warmth could be found. The constant reminder of my mother's condition doesn't seem comforting in any way. It's decided Draco Malfoy will go and will be stronger than ever.

Hermione's POV~  
I woke up to the warm sun hitting my face, but I felt ice cold. A couple of days ago I had finally gotten news about my parents, and it was dreadful. They were attacked by death eaters and were killed long ago. Every day since then, I have walked hopelessly around with no apparent goal in life. None of my friends have talked to me, but I do understand a little. Fred had died and the Weasley's needed a comforting of their own. Since, Harry and Ginny are together it would seem right for him to be there, but Ron and I are a different story. He and I shared a kiss in the war, but later he confessed it was just a spur of the moment. I was heartbroken and it would kill me to see him. So my summer alone wasn't really great and my parents' news made it much more. There was a tapping on the window and I was truly hoping it was a letter from Ginny, but it was the school's owl. I carefully opened the envelope not trying to tear the Hogwarts crest.

Dear  
I thank you for being a hero in the war and am sorry for the news about your parents. You should know, Hogwarts is always your home and you should never feel alone because you have many people who care for you. I would be honored, if you would come back to complete your missed year at Hogwarts. Also, for being the top of your class and showing tremendous courage I am proud to announce that you have been chosen as Head Girl. I will personally deliver the Head Girl badge in the Head's dorm and there you shall meet the new Head Boy. I thank you and show my earnest gratitude, and dearly hope you would come.  
Sincerely, Headmistress McGonagall

I felt joy in reading this piece of parchment how it elegantly scrawled my name; however the grieve struck me again. Which wasn't long, because of the resolute reminder. I understand she meant well, but she had nothing to do with this and should know how much it hurts to think about it. But, nobody knows about my loss, which would keep me away from unwanted sympathy, unlike here. The reminder of my parents and after the funeral, relatives have been dropping by to keep me 'company'. This would give me an excuse to be away from this house, people, and life. It's decided I'm going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~Draco's POV~

" Where did you get this, you stole it from my vault didn't you, you filthy mudblood."  
" Ahhhhh Ahhhh, I don't know. Please stop."  
It was too late, My "aunt" had drilled the word mudblood in her arm. I awoke to the same nightmare for the past week. That was the day I decided I would never call anyone a mudblood again. Her screams haunt my nightmares each night. That ear tearing sound, gave you goosebumps whenever you heard was different though, it was the day where I would go to Hogwarts. I slugged out of bed, got ready and headed down for breakfast. The meal was lovely and somehow I learned to appreciate the things I have. The war had done alot to me. It made me think about life, my morals, and goals. When I apparated to the station the familiar sounds, smells, and sights came over me. It looked the same as before yet the stares were something different. The old Malfoy would have effortlessly sneered and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle, but the new Malfoy would have to try to hide the emotion. Which wasn't hard being a Malfoy, since I was little my sorry excuse of a father had forced me to hide any emotion on my face. He would say, " Stand up straight boy and wipe that smile off your face. We Malfoys don't smile or frown in public." If failed to do as I was told I would be punished. Mercilessly. Over all these years of being tortured I was pretty good at two things, looking confident and resisting physical pain. I put on my confident mask and strutted to anywhere I would fit in. Blaise sat in an empty compartment with some girl, and as soon as I walked in, he dismissed her with a wave.  
"Hey mate." I acknowledged him  
" You're back"  
" Yeah, anything seemed better than that manor." It was the truth it made me feel so lonely, alone. But I was never going to tell that to anyone, not even Blaise.  
" I know what you mean, mother cries every-night, and father tries to comfort her. I just lock myself away in my room. I sometimes feel she's right here with me, my sister, but as soon as I turn around she's gone."  
" Well no one can know that Malfoy and Zabini have it hard." Not that it mattered, Malfoy's didn't have an ounce of respect left in the publics' eyes nor did anyone who was associated with Voldemort.  
Pansy walked by smiling, she looked the same as always.  
The last time we'd seen her was when she had left the war to go hide. Unlike her, everyone didn't have that option. Blaise and I seemed out of it, so we rested on staring out the window to some not so familiar scenes. Everything was destroyed, trees burned, rivers dried up, and any houses that had once occupied the lands were left in ashes. Nothing was as it used to be. McGonagall walked in breaking my trance, called me to head to the Heads Compartment.  
" Meet you in the Great Hall mate." He called over.  
I nodded in agreement and followed the headmistress to the end of the train.  
" Mr. Malfoy I would like you to wait here for the Head Girl, since I would hate to repeat myself."  
Just then the compartment door opened and in came a petite girl. She was 5 2' with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. Her soft, golden brown, elegant, bouncy curls framed her face. Her ravishing lips, took your breath away; and her crimson cheeks, from the cold, made you lose any thought you once had. But she was Hermione Granger. The only girl I couldn't think like this about, besides she hated my guts. Everyone hated my guts.  
"Malfoy", she whispered  
"Granger", I found myself responding back.  
"Excellent since both of the Heads are here let's get down to business. You will be responsible for your rounds and for planning any event that will be held. I know your history hasn't been the finest, but please do be civil. After the war, I hope you will be able to put your differences aside and promote house unity. If not, you will be revoked of your badges. Okay, you two will be the last off the train and navigate the students toward the castle. Goodbye for now, I will see you two soon."  
As soon as the door had closed behind her, the once loud compartment had ended in utter silence. What I couldn't believe was the know- it- all bookworm could change to the women sitting in front of me today.

~Hermione's POV~

When I had arrived in the compartment, I was blown away. There sat Draco Malfoy. How could they have let him come back after all he'd done; however he did fight for the light side. He looked different, paler then usual, but all his features seemed more defined. His perfectly angular face, his strong arms, toned chest. Quiditich had done him good, but the most hypnotizing part of him was his eyes. They pierced right through me, as if they could see my soul; however, there seemed to be sadness. Despite everything, you just wanted to hug him, take away all his sorrows, but that was insane. He was Draco Malfoy,the boy who tortured me for years, the one who watched me get tortured. I subconsciously pulled my arm behind me, trying to hide any weakness possible. My arm still ached when it was touched, so did my heart from a the pain. However I learned to accept that I am a mudblood and became proud of it. I would rather be a courageous mudblood than a selfish, coward pureblood. Professor McGonagall had started talking, but I seemed to be glancing at him ever so often. Once she was gone we sat there in silence. Ever since I had been here, he hadn't said one nasty comment, but simply stared out the window. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I was getting mad, but then would soften with a look to his face.  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful. I departed to change to my robes, leaving a very distant looking Draco. After changing, I stopped by the compartment Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender were in.  
"Hi guys"  
"Hey Mione." They all said in unison except for Lavender and Ron, who seemed to be sucking each others faces off.  
" We were looking for you, but soon figured you must've been in the Heads compartment."  
"Yup, well I have to go. See you guys later."  
I kept my gaze on Harry and Ginny the whole time, Ron would just bring back unwanted memories and that cow Lavender, would just make me want to hex her. I hurried back to my compartment where Malfoy had also changed. The train pulled over and without saying a word, we guided everyone out and onto the carriages. I headed to the Heads Carriage waiting for Malfoy. Now, I finally understood what Luna and Harry were talking about. After the war, everyone seemed to see the Thestrals pulling the carriages. Malfoy too was staring at the creatures and had caught my eye. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, then he entered the carriage. Silence followed suit, and we quietly finished our duties.  
When we entered the Great Hall, everything looked so extravagant, just like before. Nobody could imagine that just a year ago a war had occurred. I found a seat next to Neville and Luna and we watched as the sorting ceremony take place. McGonagall came to stand and repeated the speech Dumbledore had said every year. At her words, " Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" I found my cue to stand up, but the noise had died down when Malfoy had. Whispers were heard throughout the hall, with curious glances toward him. I felt this pang of sympathy, everyone had judged him, just like I did. But I have different reasons to be angry at him. As we sat down, McGonagall told us to tuck in and everyone focused on the food in front of them. But I couldn't seem to get myself to eat anything, so I rested on nibbling on some bread. When we were all dismissed, McGonagall called for the Heads to see their dorms. We walked over to the portrait and she whispered Peppermint. It seemed like she kept the tradition of naming the passwords after candy alive. We entered our personal common room, I caught Malfoy staring at me again. He walked in, with me just a couple steps behind him. The room was simply marvelous. It was a mixture of green and red. But not that it gave you a christmasy feel. There was two mahogany chairs and a couch in the center of the room, with a coffee table in the middle. A mahogany bookcase covered the whole left side of the wall, begging me to come and find something to read. At the back end was a grand staircase, leading to two doors on opposite sides of the room. One read Draco Malfoy when the other Hermione Granger. I entered mine, and the sight was breathtaking. A double poster bed lay dead center with violet sheets. The room gave off a girly feeling, but was quite beautiful. My trunk was already here, with my clothes folded and put away. After a long day, I decided to take a quick shower and go to sleep. As soon as I laid on the bed, I instantly knew the fabric was silk. So soft, and velvety. I didn't even know when I fell asleep.


End file.
